20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie (Rio)
Charlie is an anti-hero in Rio 2. He is one of Blu's best friends and one of Nigel's former henchmen. Personality Charlie does not talk at all, but is a rather classy anteater. He is usually seen with a smile on his face. Initially, Charlie is loyal to Nigel and Gabi, even though Nigel is rude to Charlie. Ultimately, he becomes tired of Nigel's abuse toward him and redeems himself by quitting Nigel's team and is now friends with Blu and the others. Appearances ''Rio 2'' Charlie was forced by his owner to tap dance for tourists until Nigel freed him. Nigel uses him as a form of transportation, riding on his back when he escapes the street fair with Gabi. Charlie serves as the muscle in Nigel's plan to find Blu and get revenge on him. He obeys Nigel's whims because he was promised all the ants he could eat, but was usually denied them because Nigel was too busy planning his revenge to care about Charlie's hunger. His long tongue proves to be useful on several occasions to Nigel as he uses it to catapult himself towards Blu, as a climbing rope, as a leash, and as a pulley system. Charlie is at Nigel's beck and call – until he is inevitably distracted by ants. After the group sneaks onto the same boat as the Spix's Macaw Family, Charlie inadvertently foils Nigel's attempt to kill Blu in his sleep; having been distracted by some ants in a plastic bottle, Charlie got his snout stuck trying to get the last one. When he finally pulled his snout out, he accidentally hit the switch for the boat's horn, waking everyone up. The humans then drive them off the boat. The next morning, they are shown to be floating on a life preserver. Seeing Blu and his family flying away, Nigel has Charlie use his tongue like a propeller to move them through the water. Later, Charlie carries Nigel and Gabi through the jungle and, following an attempt to get Nigel airborne, climbs up a tree for Nigel to get a better look. The next day, they see what appears to be Blu. Nigel has Charlie "tongue-apult" him to their target (Who turns out not to be Blu). Charlie watches Nigel's audition, and later hears his plan to kill Blu, rehearsing his part by firing a dart with Gabi's poison on it at a fruit made up to look like Blu. During the battle against the loggers, Nigel sees an opportunity to kill Blu. Charlie fires a dart, but it misses. When Blu and Nigel are struggling, Charlie fires again, accidentally hitting Nigel. It is then that they discover Gabi is not poisonous. As Nigel is dragged away by Gabi, who plans to shower him with love, Charlie responds to his call for help by giving two thumbs up, and shuffling away, fed up with Nigel's abuse and officially quitting his team. He is later seen at the "Amazon Untamed" party, dancing around his tongue as if it were a lasso. Gallery Charlie (Rio).jpg Category:Animated characters Category:Rio Category:Rio characters Category:Blue Sky Studios characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Anteaters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Silent characters Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anti-heroes